


Johnlock- In the Library

by randomfandoms221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms221b/pseuds/randomfandoms221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in the library looking for a book, but it just happens to be in storage. By the time Sherlock gets him the book he wanted, John knows the storage room quite well. SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" The sandy haired boy asked the tall, mysterious Liberian.

"Yes?" The Liberian replied, a smirk etched on his pale face.

The sandy haired boy was also known John Watson- seventeen year old, in his final year of college and the tall, mysterious Liberian was Sherlock Holmes- eighteen year old, on his gap year.

Sherlock Holmes was known through out the small town of Whitby as the most attractive male, dark curls and sharp cheekbones… Perfection. Men turned gay for the idea of being with Sherlock Holmes- including John Watson.

"I was wondering whether you have 'The Fire At Heart'?" John said blushing. Sherlock looked John once over, making John blush even harder- his member decided to stand up, desire running through it.

"Well, 'The Fire At Heart'.." Sherlock smirked "I think, we may have it in storage" Sherlock continued, also feeling a tingle run up his 8incher.

"Can you get it for me… Please?" Asked John.

"I can't, no. But WE can" Sherlock said winking at John.

Sherlock walked from behind the desk and led John by the little finger towards the large wooden door- the storage room door. Sherlock pushed the door slightly and pulled John in with him. The storage room walls were covered top to bottom in book shelves. The smell of old books filled John's nostrils.

"What genre would this book be?" Sherlock purred, turning to John. The lump in Sherlock's tight trousers was clearly visible.

"Romance" John squeaked at Sherlock, eyes shifting from bulge to his delicate cheekbones.

"Pardon?" Sherlock growled, striding over the where John was standing- John's loose jeans not doing a very good job at hiding his erection.

"Romance!" John replied, shouting with impatience. As the word 'romance', Sherlock pounced.

Sherlock crashed there lips together. John pulled away and looked into Sherlock's eyes- A shade of blue and green, with a hint of lust and desire. John moaned as he pulled Sherlock back into the hard kiss. John's hands were moving over Sherlock's back whilst Sherlock's hands trailed south; they grazed John's crotch and John moaned.

"Shhh" Sherlock whispered, his lust filled eyes looking into John's.

Sherlock stood up and grabbed John by the hand and helped him to his feet. John looked at Sherlock- wondering why they had stopped.

"Strip" Sherlock said, answering John's question. Sherlock walked over the storage door and locked the pad lock which held the two doors shut. He turned to see John in his boxers, the thin red fabric showed the size of John's member- the fabric oozing with pre-cum. Sherlock hooked his thin, delicate fingers into John's boxers and pulled them down- his throbbing cock standing to attention. Sherlock was taken aback by how large John was- he moaned.

Sherlock was kneeling by John, mouth inches from John's hard cock. Sherlock looked up to John, his eyes searched John's.

"May I?" Sherlock asked politely.

"Yes, please" John said sharply, his cock was untouched and had been standing patiently for a while now, he needed to be dealt with.

Sherlock placed his thin lips around John's member, his tongue swirling around the head of John's member. John moaned from above Sherlock, lacing his fingers through Sherlock's dark curly hair. Sherlock moved back and forth- tongue licking at the tip. John moaned and groaned, but still, Sherlock didn't stop, his head moving back and forth, quicker and quicker until John came in Sherlock's mouth. John's knees buckled beneath him, sweat dripping from his forehead. Sherlock swallowed the warm liquid quickly and looked at John.

"Your turn" John said to Sherlock, smirking.

"Finally" Sherlock gasped, getting to his feet.

John dropped Sherlock's black silk boxers and moaned and the sight of the 8incher- red and shouting to be sucked. John took hold of the base and licked the tip repeatedly, the veins in Sherlock's shaft were standing out.

"Stop being a fucking tease" Sherlock groaned, he put both his hands at the back of John's head, fingers running through the blonde mess.

John finally put his whole mouth around Sherlock, head bopping slowly, his hand rubbing the stump whilst his left hand massaging Sherlock's ball sack.

"Oh John, oohhh" Sherlock moaned, orgasms running through him, his back arched as he came into John's mouth, John pulled away and looked up at Sherlock and swallowed, a drip of cum at the tip of his mouth, he licked it away and got to his feet.

"That was amazing", John said to Sherlock who was already dressing, his usually pale face, filled with colour.

"Yes, it certainly was." Sherlock replied, adjusting his tie, looking round at John who was also dressed.

"I'll find that book you were wanting" Sherlock winked and grabbed 'The fire at heart' from the floor and pushed it into John's chest before unlocking the storage room door and leaving.

'Wow, what a man' John thought before following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John got the wrong book from Sherlock, but it turns out that the only copy of that book is at Sherlock's house. SMUT

John left the library with a spring in his step, he was probably the happiest person in town at the moment. "Shit" He murmured, looking at the book in his hand, it read, 'The fire at heart, burning strong', the second book in the trilogy. 'You can't read the second book without reading the first' he thought to himself, climbing the stairs of the library.

"Excuse me?" John asked Sherlock, who was sorting out books in the romance section. Sherlock turned to face John, a smile edging on to his face.

"Yes, my dear Watson?" He replied, grinning.

"You gave me the wrong book." John said, holding up the book. Sherlock looked at the book in horror.

"I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't know." He said, sounding worried, he obviously took his job seriously.

"It's ok, but do you know where the first one be?"

"I'm afraid not. That's the only book by Valkyrie Cain in this library, but…" Sherlock smirked.

"But?" said John, looking up at the handsome librarian.

"If I remember correctly. I have the trilogy at my house. You could come over and fetch them, if you liked." Sherlock purred into John's ear- his arousal visible beneath his shirt.

"Well, I'm fine with it, if you're fine with it." His cheeks flushed and his erection growing against his leg.

"Nadia! I'm not feeling to great- I'm going to go home, if that's ok" Sherlock called to a pretty blonde in her mid-twenties.

"Sure honey, hope you feel better." She called back from her office.

Both men walked from the library talking small talk. They arrived at the bottom of a quiet road, surrounded by trees. They walked five minutes before stopping outside a Tudor house with a large black door with panned glass.

"You have a beautiful house, Sherlock. Are your parents in?" John asked

"Thank you, my dear Watson. And no, they are sleighing in the Alps, it's just me and my brother, Mycroft, but he's out with a woman called Victoria" Sherlock replied, unlocking the magnificent door.

Sherlock's house was impressive. The hall was large and wooden beams topped the ceiling.

"The library is this way" Sherlock grinned, leading John by the hand.

The library towered over John. The smell of the old books made John feel dizzy. 'This place is amazing' John thought to himself. Sherlock climbed up a small ladder and grabbed a book off the top shelf.

"Here you go" Sherlock said as he handed the blonde man.

"So, what now?" John asked, accepting the book from Sherlock, using it to cover the bulge which has been at full attention for over ten minutes- he really needed to relieve the stress it was causing him.

"Well, my bedroom is just up the stairs" replied Sherlock, winking at John, not even trying to cover his bulge. Sherlock, yet again, grabbed John by the hand and led him up the stairs, painfully slow.

After what seemed forever, they arrived at the top of the stairs and Sherlock pulled John swiftly into his bedroom.

"I need you John. Just you and me against the world" John was startled at this statement but didn't argue. Sherlock crashed his lips into John's and pushed him onto the silky bed. John moaned into the kiss as Sherlock palmed his erection. John unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt and threw it aside, soon they were followed by Sherlock's trousers, socks and shoes. Sherlock repeated the act to John. They both sat up and stared at each other lovingly. Their boxers moist in pre-cum.

"I've never done this before." John whispered, sounding worried.

"You seemed to know what you were doing in the storage room" Sherlock laughed, but stopped after realising how worried John looked "We don't have to do this, it's not to late to back out, I won't hold it against you" Sherlock said, in a more serious tone, but his erection told John otherwise.

"No, No. I really want this, Sherlock. I've had a girl give me a bj, so I knew what to do. But I've never seen gay porn, so I wouldn't know how to give anal. But I really want this. Trust me."

"Well, guess I top" Sherlock grinned to the blonde man.

They both dropped their boxers and looked at each other longingly. Boners swung out and hit their stomachs, John laughed at the sight. 'Who'd have thought it? Me having sex with Sherlock bloody Holmes!'

"Why did you laugh?" Sherlock asked John as he reached into his bedside draw, pulling out a tube of lube labelled 'Anal Lube'

"Because I never thought this" Pointing from himself to Sherlock "Would happen. And classy" John said indicating to the lube.

"Shut up" Sherlock said defensively "Anyway, get on all fours please" He said squirting lube into his hand.

"Really?" John said looking shell shocked.

"Yes, really. I know what I'm doing, just enjoy yourself!"

John crawled on all fours a foot away from Sherlock and waved his arse in the air in a jockey manner.

"I must admit, I like this view" Sherlock laughed and kneeling behind him. His hard member shouting for attention. He covered it generously in lube. Sherlock moaned slightly. Finally, he coated two finger and stuck them in so suddenly that John shouted out- mainly in shock and pain. Sherlock pushed them further in and pulled them out. He repeated this act whilst jerking himself off. Both moaned in unison.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked the panting man in front of him

"Fuck yes!" John groaned in response. Sherlock pulled his fingers out and pushed himself in slowly.

"Oh god!" John yelled as Sherlock thrusted harder and harder. Sherlock's hand drifted towards John's twitching penis and rubbed it; his thumb rubbing the head. Sherlock thrusted and John thrusted in to his hand. Their screams and groans echoed through the empty house. They were both panting when John finally cummed in Sherlock's hand- seconds after, Sherlock cummed inside of John- the warm liquid filled John up and made him grunt with pleasure. Sherlock pulled out and slumped on the floor next to the already exhausted John.

"That. Was. AMAZING" John said to the sweaty man lying beside of him.

"Yes it was. It certainly was."

The end


End file.
